Mr. Freeze
Mr. Freeze is a villain from DC Comics, most commonly an enemy of the Batman. Unlike most members of the Dark Knight's rouges gallery, Mr. Freeze's crimes are not motivated by insanity or profit, but rather by the need to help his dying wife. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Mr. Freeze vs Doctor Octopus * Mr. Freeze vs Hawk Moth (Completed) * Ice King vs. Mr. Freeze (Abandoned) * The Pyro VS Mr. Freeze (Abandoned) * Mr. Freeze vs RoboCop * Sub-Zero VS Mr. Freeze (Completed) * Frozone vs Mr. Freeze (Completed) With someone else * Spider-Man Villains vs Batman Villains Battle Royales * Bob6114's Season 1 Loser Part 1 (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 4 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Blizzard (Marvel) * Glacius (Killer Instinct) * Iceman (Marvel) * Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) * Mei (Overwatch) * Mordin Solus (Mass Effect) * Mysterio (Marvel) * Tōshirō Hitsugaya (Bleach) * Vexen (Kingdom Hearts) * Weiss Schnee (RWBY) * Yokai (Big Hero 6) History As a child who watched his mother nearly drown in a frozen lake, Victor Fries was fascinated with cryonics; he grew up to become a two time Olympic decathlete while attending college to learn molecular biology, and met his future wife Nora Fields before working at GothCorp as a cryogenics engineer. When Nora began to suffer a terminal illness called McGregor's syndrome, Victor placed her in an experimental cryogenic chamber of his own design in the hopes of unfreezing her once he found a cure. But Victor's misappropriated GothCorp's money in his unauthorized endeavors caught the attention of his boss Ferris Boyle who attempted to pull the plug on Nora. In the resulting struggle, despite Batman's attempt to save him, Victor fell into a vat of cryo-fluid with the freezing solution altering his DNA to the point he can survive in subzero environments. Developing a special cryosuit that used special diamond enhanced lasers to keep him at 50 decrees before zero, Victor took on the persona of Mr. Freeze with the intention to achieve his goal of curing Nora at any cost. Death Battle Info (Fanon) As a cryogenist, Freeze has a very intelligent mind, and can be very resourceful and cunning. After his accident, his aging process slowed almost completely yet can only survive in in temperatures above -50 degrees. Gear * Cryo Suit ** Comes in various sizes; larger sizes have more armor and strength but less agility. *** Larger suits triple his strength *** Most suits are bullet resistant ** Head-Robot: Some depictions of Mr. Freeze has him as a decapitated yet still alive head. His helmet can detach from his main body and walk with mechanical spider-legs. It even has a mini-Cryo-gun. This is normally used to bail out of his suit if he needs to escape it. * Cyro Gun: A weapon of Freeze's design, it uses liquid helium to fire a stream of subzero cold that renders his opponent frozen within seconds. * Cyro Grenades: A explosive device with a large freezing radius that can freeze water vapor and water source, which can be used as a form of shrapnel to freeze people caught in the blast. * Infrared Goggles: Protects his eyes and enables him to detect heat signatures. Capable of detecting heat from fresh footprints. * Heat Seekers: Small drones that detatch from his suit and survey his environment for heat signatures. * Capable of recognizing attack patterns and develops counterattacks so that they do not work twice Feats *Regularly traded blows and fast enough to keep up with Batman *Stated to be one of the Greatest Cryogenicists in the world *Reacted fast enough to freeze Cassandra Cain, who can move faster than a bullet *His suit is unaffected by Lazara's flames *Smart enough to create a machine that froze an entire Kryptonian city within minutes *Tanked a store-sized explosion *Casually breaks through metal doors *Freeze gun briefly restrained Superman *Only briefly stunned by a blast from Heatwave *Strong enough to break through his own ice structures which are bulletproof *Able to develop a cure for the Titan formula *Froze blasted a Talon attempting to blitz him *Technology is stated be on par with Lex Luthor's and maybe even the New Gods Flaws *Losing streak against Batman. *Cannot survive at or above room-temperature outside of his suit. *His suit and gun are powered by diamonds. The diamonds will eventually be exhausted and so they can run out of power. *His illness will eventually or already has (depending on the canon) kill his entire body except for his head. *While his helmet is bulletproof, it has been shattered by blunt force on a number of occasions *His suit may be adapted to the cold, but it can still be immobilized by ice. It is possible to trick Mr. Freeze into accidentally freezing himself. *Has admitted that his tech is incapable of reaching absolute zero compared to Captain Cold, having lost against him many times. *With only his feeling for Nora left intact, the transition left Freeze mostly devoid of any human emotion. His devotion to his wife has made him occasionally good and easily manipulated by others *Most depictions of Freeze never succeed in reviving and curing Nora. Arkhamverse Freeze even gave up on his villainous pursuits and allowed Nora to die in peace. Gallery batman_arkham_city_mr_freeze_video_games_m80744.jpg|Mr. Freeze as seen in the Arkham game series fpcc1b.jpg|Mr. Freeze's emergency escape mechanism freezegif.gif|Mr. Freeze's gun acts fast Mrfreeze.jpg Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Injustice characters Category:Inventor Category:Male Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Scientists Category:Supervillains Category:Tragic Villains Category:US Combatants Category:Villains